


Fuchsia

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia + BDSM + Havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bob_fish).



> Disclaimer: Don't I wish.  
> A.N.: Written for the prompts of, "Olivia; Fuchsia"

* * *

Olivia smiled, though the tilt of her lips didn't offer any warmth to her prey. Too bad he couldn't see it, being blindfolded and bound to her bed. Even his cock had been wrapped up, the head of it nearly fuchsia in this light. Flexible doeskin snugged from his balls all the way up to just under the head, making him squirm and flex his hips.

That was allowed. For now.

She tickled the inside of one thigh, hearing him gasp, watching his skin flex. He tried to thrust his cock her way, silently begging for a touch; any type of relief. Olivia wasn't ready to grant that, not yet. She was the Queen of Briggs, and this willing subject had far to go before she'd grant the boon he craved.

Climbing onto the bed, the mattress sinking beneath her knees, she straddled his head, lowering herself almost on top of his mouth. He strained up, catching scent of her heat, his tongue barely tapping against her nether lips. He let loose a faint whine and Olivia rose up, denying him another taste.

"You must learn to be silent," she said, thumping his nose with her forefinger, as if he was a naughty pup.

He winced at the sting but nodded at the same time, his mouth pursing, obviously ready to try again. Olivia made him wait a bit before lowering herself fully onto his mouth.

His tongue drove up into her then slipped up to lap at her clit. She rolled her hips slightly, giving him better access, smiling a benediction when he alternately sucked and licked.

Olivia allowed him that, pleased that his mouth wasn't just all for talk. She'd had her worries, but considering he was one of Mustang's men, she figured First Lieutenant Hawkeye had made sure they were all properly trained in the way of pleasing a woman, one way or another.

Now, if she could just order away the stink of cigarettes that clung to Havoc, he'd make an excellent pet.

* * *


End file.
